Tu destino desde mi cielo
by CocoPark
Summary: Blaine Anderson muere, y se rehúsa a dejar la tierra y a las personas que más quiere. Desde su cielo observa como su muerte ha cambiado muchas cosas, entre ellas: Sam. ONESHOOT.


Tu destino desde mi cielo

Me conocen como Blaine, solía ser conocido por los grandes ojos avellana que mi abuela me heredó, avellanas pero siempre pensé que eran color manzanas maduras. Solía tener una vida normal, por supuesto feliz. El 30 de Julio de 1995 morí a causa de un accidente automovilístico. Si tan solo hubiese aceptado la culpa ese día, probablemente ahora estaría aún en la tierra junto con él, seguramente recostado en su regazo mientras nuestros labios juegan a resistirse a no besarse, y entonces él perdería y me soltaría un maravilloso beso.

Mi muerte no causó revuelo alguno, lo que me entristeció aún más. Siempre he pensado que el día de mi muerte me hubiese encantado que mis cenizas se las quedara alguien de la familia, por en cambio; Sam, mi madre y el resto de mi familia me habían velado horriblemente en el santuario de la vieja abuela Fionna, dejando mi cuerpo absurdamente enterrado en tierra húmeda de la que a veces salían todo tipo de insectos, desde entonces eso me parece más triste que el hecho de haber muerto.

Cuando entré por primera vez en este lugar que no estoy muy seguro de lo que es, un hombre quizá unos años mayores que yo, se me acercó amablemente.

—Hola—dijo—Mi nombre es Steve.

—Blaine, Blaine Anderson.

—Será un camino hermoso, Blaine.

Y lo fue, realmente lo es. Aquí en mi cielo está todo lo que siempre anhelé tener, una casa en la playa, con una palmera extraña que me da sombra debajo de un escritorio de madera que siempre huele a barniz, ahí es donde paso horas escribiendo extrañas aventuras de un perro con su amo. También tengo una piscina con una cascada en forma de cueva, de donde emana agua del mar que no es salada. Mi pequeño perro Spencer está aquí conmigo, había muerto igual que yo, pero al él lo atropelló un carro. Creí que me odiaría por haberlo dejado salir, por el contrario es incluso aún más cariñoso conmigo aquí.

Había conocido al amor de mi vida en un café cerca de casa, donde solía vivir con mis papás. Yo estaba con el periódico en la mano, buscando detenidamente en la sección de trabajos uno adecuado para mí, cuando un chico muy apuesto de cabellos de oro se me acercó para pedir la hora. Ese día creí que todo era coincidencia.

El 30 de Julio de 1995 habíamos salido Sam y yo a cenar, nuestro día de aniversario, ese día había amanecido de lo más contento por haber estado por primera vez con una persona durante dos años, aquí en el cielo dos años pasan volando, pero en la tierra es una eternidad, al menos si lo vives con alguien como Sam, una persona que incita a permanecer en sus brazos durante veinticuatro horas sin necesidad de algo más; es todo lo que puedes exigir.

Habíamos optado por el camino corto, peleamos durante la cena. No quiero entrar en detalles, solo puedo decir que salimos casi huyendo, yo detrás de él. Quise tomar el camino corto para evitarnos momentos de tensión largos, era nuestro aniversario y yo solamente no quería pelear más, y no lo hicimos, pero tampoco hablamos. A Sam le gustaba la radio durante el viaje, en una estación de la ciudad siempre pasaban canciones románticas de las cuales Sam me dedicaba algunas cuando viajábamos a la playa, o mientras yo le decía que me gustaría llamarme Blair, porque me gustaba la película y aunque sonara tenebroso el hecho, quería llamarme así, Blair. Pero ese día él no la encendió y tampoco hablamos de eso.

Una lluvia procedente comenzó a caer, estaba oscuro porque los días en invierno son más cortos que los otros, y los focos apenas alcanzaban a iluminar unos dos metros delante de nosotros en la carretera. Estaba decepcionado de mí mismo, aunque no tenía motivos, pero pelear con Sam es una manera horrible de estar.

—No quiero pelear más en este día, Sam. —le dije, apretándole la mano.

No me miró, respiró hondo. Ahora que estoy aquí, puedo meterme en la mente de los que están en la tierra, y puedo saber lo que él pensó en esos momentos.

Pensó _debiste haber aceptado, o eso creí que harías._

Pero yo no podía aceptar ser el _prometido del señor Evans._ No podía aceptarlo porque entonces mi sorpresa se vería arruinada, ¿Qué es lo que haría con esa decoración vintage con rosas blancas y rojas en la habitación? ¿Qué es lo que haría con el anillo que compré con el dinero que gané en meses trabajando en GAP? Probablemente mi respuesta y mi razón fueron egoístas, quería llevarme el crédito, quería ser el protagonista de la futura historia que le contaríamos a nuestros hijos en nuestra casa en la playa que siempre soñamos, con una cascada en forma de cueva de la que emana agua del mar? En la que él diría: _Y entonces tu padre me pidió matrimonio._

Pero no sirvió de nada. Insistí en no querer pelear, y el insistió en que estaba bien, pero en realidad no lo estaba, no lo podía estar. Peleamos por mi culpa, y yo debí decir la verdad.

—¿Me amas? —le pregunté, queriendo que él me sostenga la mano también, contagiándome del calor que desprendía, el que tanto amaba.

—Sí, lo hago. —dijo.

—¿Me amarás por siempre? ¿Incluso cuando ya no esté?

Pero no hubo tiempo de responder, porque una llanta nos falló por la carretera húmeda, y yo había desviado el auto para no caer por el barranco, para no acabar con nuestras vidas.

Ese día yo salí del auto, con la lluvia incluso cayendo sobre mis hombros. Vi como las ambulancias llegaron inmediatamente, grité porque ayudaran a Sam, para que hicieran algo rápidamente antes de que fuese demasiado tarde, las camillas y el sonido me abrumaron, yo solo veía a Sam en la camilla.

—Está muerto. —dijo un médico, mis sentidos se me agudizaron. _No, no puede morir _pensé.

Pero cuando me giré hacía dónde provino la voz, me vi a mi mismo aplastado por la parte delantera del auto, y enel asiento de Sam estaba la cajita que nos pudo haber cambiado la vida, la tomé, y cuando la abrí la luz me cegó, el anillo de compromiso que en ese momento no acepté.

Ese día, mientras llevaban a Sam en la ambulancia, me senté junto a él, queriendo no irme de su lado, pensé que morir a lado de él sería una manera celestial de hacerlo y una chispa se desprendió entre nosotros.

Ver a Sam desde mi cielo por un tiempo, me hizo sentir horrible, porque esto no solo me afectó a mí. Desde aquí observé como mi muerte había afectado en la tierra, en la vida de personas que me querían o de personas que me conocían, incluso hasta la señora que me sugirió que anillo comprarle a Sam asistió a mi funeral, con su prometida.

Mi madre había entrado en depresión, y mi padre no se permitía sentirse mal hasta que mi madre se recuperara, mis amigos me recordaban con anécdotas divertidas, algunas cosas vergonzosas que yo en algún momento había hecho, para hacerles reír mientras que Rachel lloraba.

En los días siguientes de mi muerte observé a Sam llorar en nuestra habitación. Después de que le dieron de alta del hospital, quiso regresar a nuestro departamento, y cuando miró la cama con rosas ya marchitas, se sintió la persona más horrenda del mundo. Había entendido porque no acepté su propuesta el 30 de Julio, y ahora no podía hacer nada para recuperarme, también me sentía mal por ello. Dejó los pétalos ahí, en su mismo lugar, lo que lo hacía más doloroso, porque ahora cada que miraba los pétalos marchitos era como si me representara, él único que se ha ido.

Ahora aquí en mi cielo, podía tener todo lo que yo quería, nuestra casa en la playa, nuestra cascada y nuestra piscina, pero no podía tener lo más importante. A él conmigo.

A veces intentaba hacer que Sam regresara a su café favorito, donde nos conocimos por primera vez, probablemente eso le tortura aún más, pero yo sentía que ahí estaba su felicidad estancada.

Tres meses después de mi pérdida, la madre de Sam le había obligado a deshacerse de los pétalos en mi cama, él se rehusó, pero estaba tan débil que ni siquiera pudo impedirlo. Su madre pensaba que era horrendo que durmiera sobre pétalos muertos, pero a Sam le parecía una forma estupenda de sentirme con él, la misma forma que le afectaba todas las noches al comprender el significado de las rosas.

—Vamos cariño, no puedes resguardarlas aquí toda la vida. —le dijo su madre mientras tiraba los pétalos al suelo para después barrerlas.

—¡Vete!—gritó Sam, dándole la espalda a su madre.

—Sí, sí, como tú digas. Me iré después de que me deshaga de este chiquero.

Yo entendía a los dos, a Sam por el dolor que sentía, y a su madre por la preocupación de que su hijo se estuviese volviendo loco.

Sam no dijo nada, pensó que si podría ser posible dejarlos ahí toda su vida, y pensó que todos estaban siendo egoístas con él al no dejarlo en paz. Que su dolor lo justificaba todo, pero hasta yo sabía que no era así.

—Mamá…—dijo Sam, aún sin voltearse.

—Dime.

—¿Por qué a las personas buenas, siempre les suceden cosas malas?

Su madre escuchó, se detuvo y pensó. Pensó que eso era cierto.

—Cariño—, dijo sentándose al otro extremo de la cama—. Nosotros no podemos decidir el destino de los demás, a veces toda nuestra vida ya está escrita, y así debe ser. Si Blaine ya no está físicamente aquí, no significa que no lo esté.

Sam lloró, su respiración se hizo más rápida y sus lágrimas obstruían su vista.

Su madre se recostó a su lado sin importarle los pétalos debajo de ella, solo pensaba en lo que su hijo sentía en esos momentos, porque ella también había sufrido la pérdida de sus padres. Entonces ella entendió lo que Sam necesitaba, alguien que no hiciera caso a sus irritaciones, alguien que a pesar de todo lo que él diga, siempre hiciera algo para acercarse, y su madre lo hizo, aun sabiendo que probablemente la echaría a un lado, se recostó para acompañarle en su dolor, tratando de que se hiciera menos. Sam se giró hacia ella y se hundió entre sus brazos. Observé como otra chispa se desprendió de ellos dos.

Ese día estuve muy agradecido con la madre de Sam, y desde aquí la observo con detenimiento, cuidándola también a ella.

Yo a veces lloraba en mi cielo, lloraba al ver a mis padres sufrir, al ver a mi madre encerrada en su cuarto y a mi padre aguantándose las lágrimas en los ojos, a mis hermanos preocupados por mi madre, a la madre de Sam por pasar momentos terribles y por su preocupación por su hijo. Pero sobre todo lloraba por Sam, porque me hundía en su dolor, abrazándolo, aun sí que él me viera. Yo pensaba que eso no era suficiente, que no servía de nada si él no me ve.

Siempre quise dejar una señal en la tierra, a Sam sobre todo, para hacerle saber que estoy bien aquí, que aquí no corro peligro en ningún momento, quería hacerle saber que él debería continuar con su vida, que no podría quedarse estancado en el dolor, sufriendo por algo del que él no tiene absolutamente nada de culpa. Pero Steve me dijo que eso no estaba permitido, que no podría juntarme con los vivos en la tierra, porque no todas las personas entenderían el propósito.

Un día, mientras Sam se recostó en su cama como la única cosa que estaba permitida, vio los dos anillos asentados en el buró, el que yo compré y el que rechacé, pensó que hubiese pasado si yo hubiera aceptado, yo igual lo hice al principió en mi cielo, pero Steve me dijo que no estaba bien pensar en eso, que él hubiera no existía. Sam lloró, y yo lo observaba desde mi lugar favorito.

Steve apareció detrás de mí.

—Lo puedes hacer. —me dijo.

Cuando me volteé hacía él, estábamos entre las nubes rosadas como en el crepúsculo de la mañana, cuando el sol apenas saldrá, cuando Sam se gira hacía a mí para abrazarme verificando que yo aún estoy ahí, a su lado.

—¿Qué cosa? —pregunté solemnemente.

—Ir con él.

—Pero, ¿no está mal eso?

Me hizo una señal con la mano derecha, intentó mostrar algo a mis espaldas, cuando giré para observar, estaba en la habitación.

Escuchaba sus sollozos, su respiración profunda y sentía su dolor. Me dolía en el pecho a mí, supe que aún sentía culpa.

Caminé a pasos lentos hacía él, el cuarto ya no estaba repleto de pétalos muertos, estaba limpio gracias a su madre. Cuando me aparqué a la mesa, me detuve a escucharlo llorar, lo escuchaba tan cerca, me acerqué junto de él para tocarlo, me recosté a su lado, lo abracé y por primera vez sentí de nuevo su piel cálida.

Respiré hondo, intentando guardar todo el aroma de su piel posible, deslicé las yemas de mis manos suavemente sobre su brazo.

Había un espejo de frente a nosotros, el que él había elegido en el supermercado. Me miró ahí, yo me asusté pero traté de tranquilizarme.

Me observó detenidamente, miró como lo abrazaba.

—Te extraño tanto, Blaine. —dijo con su voz tranquila, sin girarse.

—Aquí estoy.

—Te extraño tanto…

—…tranquilo, aquí estoy.

Siguió derramando lágrimas, sollozando, hasta que se durmió. Una chispa se volvió a desprender, sin entender de qué se trataba.

Ese día Sam durmió por primera vez tranquilamente, y yo había entendido una cosa. Siempre miraba en las películas, cuando alguien de una pareja feliz fallecía, desde la tierra otra persona imaginaba como regresaba esa persona. Le sucedió a Sam, regresé y el me imaginó, pero pasa que no era imaginación, yo había estado a su lado porque regresé. Steve dijo que no podría hacerlo siempre que él quisiera, que no era bueno para mí, ni para ellos.

Un día, después de terminar mi primer relato, Steve me llevó de nuevo a las nubes rosadas.

—¿Ves ese lugar? —me preguntó mientras me enseñaba una cumbre con césped verde brillante, el cual no parecía terminar, pues había una luz blanca.

—Sí. —respondí mirando.

—Ahí es donde debes ir.

—¿Ahora?

—Ahora no, no puedes.

—¿Por qué?

—Primero debes aprender a dejar la tierra, debes aprender a seguir tu camino, sin mirar atrás.

Eso era justamente lo que había estado haciendo desde el día de mi accidente, observar desde mi cielo a las personas, prestando atención a lo que hacen e intentando mezclarme con ellos.

—¿Qué es ese lugar? —cuestioné intrigado, dudando de que habría más allá del cielo.

—El cielo.

—¿Acaso no es este?

—Este es el tuyo, el que tú mismo creaste…

¿Pero cómo podría yo dejar la tierra? ¿Cómo podría yo abandonarlos? ¿Qué será de Sam? El me necesita, y yo no podría irme así, sin antes hacer algo para que retomara su vida, y algo para que mi madre vuelva a ser la misma persona que solía ser, cuando vestía sus abrigos y fumaba cigarros en la puerta de la casa mientras escuchaba los vinilos que papá le obsequiaba.

El 30 de julio de 2000, mi madre había visitado el horrendo del lugar donde mi cuerpo estaba enterrado. Increíblemente, había sido la primera vez que había ido a ese lugar, ahora tenía la suficiente fuerza para visitarme. Llevó flores, y prendió una vela. Desde mi cielo observaba feliz, bajé para sentirla más de cerca.

No dijo nada, solo observó mi fotografía dentro de una casita de cemento, mi sonrisa tan estúpida en esa foto. Me miró feliz, y hubiera deseado que supiera que lo estaba en esos momentos. Había puesto su abrigo preferido, y me puso feliz de que haya ido mientras fumaba un cigarro Pall Mall, sus favoritos.

—Si supieras todo lo que ha ocurrido aquí en tu ausencia. —dijo mirando mi fotografía.

—Créeme, lo sé perfectamente. —contesté, sabiendo que no me escuchaba.

—Pienso a diario en tu rostro, te siento tan cerca…

En ese momento estaba a punto de llorar, y pensé que sería negativo que lo haga, por lo que no obedecí a Steve y me abalancé hacía ella, pero únicamente la toque de los hombros.

—No llores…—le dije.

Fue extraño que el viento haya cobrado vida, y que mi vela dentro la casita de cemento haya prendido. Prendió y después desprendió una chispa brillante, aunque sé que ella solo pudo ver la vela encendida.

Mi madre se recuperó ese día, y yo estuve alegre.

Quedaba una cosa que aún me faltaba, que Sam se enamorará de nuevo, que nunca me olvide para que yo pudiera avanzar. Yo nunca podré olvidarlo, y sé que él tampoco lo hará, pero ahora ya necesitaba que el dejara de sufrir, que dejara de escuchar susurros a su oído que le decían que tenía la culpa de que yo ya no estuviera ahí, quería eso más que nada.

Habían pasado cinco años ya, y Sam ahora estaba más guapo. Lo vi cambiar, la barba le creció y ahora usaba lentes. A veces acudía al parque enfrente del café donde nos conocimos, pero nunca al café. Se sentaba ahí a observar a las familias y se culpaba por ello.

El 30 de julio de 2000, Sam decidió ir al mismo lugar donde mamá había ido. Yo aún no me decidía dejar mi cielo, porque sabía que no había llegado el momento. Ese día, Sam no llevó flores. Por supuesto baje con él, para mirarle y prestar atención a lo que iba.

Solo el viento sabía lo que Sam había sufrido por amarme, habían tantas cosas que yo nunca le había dicho en vida. Sentí la presión en ese lugar, sentí que era el momento en el que yo lo dejaría, y sabía que Sam me dejaría también.

Ahora que estaba todo en silencio, Sam probablemente sintió mi presencia.

—Estás aquí, ¿cierto? —preguntó, pero su pregunta no sonaba tenebrosa.

—Lo estoy. —él no me escuchaba.

—Cinco años—dijo—y aún siento tu presencia por las noches.

—Es porque estoy contigo por las noches.

Se detuvo a mirar mi fotografía, y lloraba tranquilizamente.

—Ya no puedo seguir viviendo así, quiero seguir adelante. Te amo, y estoy seguro de que lo haré por el resto de mi vida, pero me duele seguir viviendo de esta forma, de esta forma que no es vida.

—Entonces síguela, es lo que más deseo, verte feliz.

Dicen que no puedes ver cuando los muertos dejan el cielo, dicen que no puedes saber cuándo es, cuando mucho sientes el susurro o la brisa que se convierte en sensación. Sam miró fijamente dentro de la casita de cemento, y había pétalos blancos y rojos.

Sam no escuchó el susurro o la brisa en sensación, miró los pétalos que yo había dejado antes de morir.

Ese día Sam había sonreído sinceramente después de años, sonrió de felicidad y tranquilidad.

Mientras regresaba a casa, con una sonrisa aún sin desvanecerse, decidió ir a casa de mis padres para visitar a mamá, para saber si aún no había recaído en depresión y para felicitarle por su logro. Desde mi muerte, no había tenido la oportunidad de hablar con ella, él estaba encerrado viviendo en su habitación oliendo mis camisas viejas, y ella tomando pastillas para dormir.

Tomó el camino correcto, el que yo quería.

Antes de la avenida, en frente de un viejo parque que él solía visitar, estaba el café donde nos conocimos. Se detuvo a observarlo, siete años ya. Siete años exactos desde que nos cruzamos por primera vez. Temí que decayera, pero entró sin ninguna tristeza, nostalgia quizá.

Ordenó el mismo café, se sentó justo al lado del ventanal de la puerta. Miró el parque, a los niños jugar, a las familias ahí, y pensó en lo afortunados que eran todas esas personas por estar con el amor de sus vidas.

Se percató que a lado de su asiento había una cartera tirada, pensó en reportarlo con los trabajadores del café pero creyó que solo se lo quedarían. Siempre había desconfiado tanto. Decidió dejarla en el lugar, pero por mientras la guardaría.

Siguió mirando al ventanal, mientras recordaba el sabor de su bebida favorita.

—Disculpa, se me ha quedado por aquí mi cartera, ¿la has visto?—escuchó

Cuando volteó para mirar, un chico de estatura media y cuerpo delgado estaba en frente de él, preguntando por la cartera.

—Uhm, sí. —respondió dudando—Disculpa, es que no te reconozco. No sé si debería dártela.

—Puedes hacerme una prueba. —bromeó el chico enfrente de él.

Y así lo hizo, la abrió y leyó su nombre en su identificación.

—¿Cuál es tu nombre? —preguntó Sam, mirando por encima de la cartera.

—Blair, Blair Welch.

Era él.

—Disculpa, no quería dárselo a un extraño.

—Gracias por ello. —dijo— Disculpa, ¿no te conozco de algún lado?

—No, no lo creo. No te reconozco.

—¿Vas al parque de acá en frente?

—Sí. —dijo con extrañez, ¿Cómo alguien puede darse cuenta de eso? —Iba frecuentemente. Qué extraño, yo nunca te vi.

—Probablemente nunca quisiste ver. —Sam lo entendió, entendió lo que ocurría—. Bueno, muchas gracias por la cartera, nos vemos.

—Aguarda—lo detuvo, provocando que sus caderas toparan la mesa, a punto de tirar su café—. ¿Cuál dijiste que era tu nombre?

—Blair Welch.

El café, Blair Welch. Solo significaba una cosa.

—¿Por qué no te sientas y tomas un café?

El chico lo miró, extrañado por su petición, pero accedió a ello.

—Bueno, no tengo nada que hacer…bien.

Yo observé desde el aparcamiento del parque, enfrente de ellos dos. Me sentí completo, me sentí feliz. El karma me había besado la mejilla, todo lo que había querido en cinco años se lograba. Sam se giró para mirar el parque, y me vio.

Yo entendí que podía verme, sonreí feliz e incliné la cabeza.

De ellos dos se desprendió una chispa más, y entonces vi como todas venían hacía mí, las chispas que se desprendían de los momentos claves iban a provocar algo más y yo estaba a punto de entenderlo, de saber que era. No tuve miedo de ellas, deje que se estacionaran en mi pecho, cerré los ojos y desaparecí.

Marcharme por segunda vez de la Tierra fue más fácil de lo que había sido regresar.

Ahora que estoy en silencio, cuando todo lo que he hecho ha servido para algo, he llegado al momento en donde debo dejarlos ir, en donde debo dejar que continúen sus vidas, sin mí. Abrí los ojos y estaba en el inicio de la cumbre de césped verde, Steve estaba detrás de mí, busqué su rostro en busca de alguna respuesta y solo pude ver que asentía con la cabeza, indicándome que era el momento.

Subí, subí lentamente, pisando el césped, recordando todo lo que he logrado. Mi madre ahora se encuentra bien y Sam, Sam acaba de encontrar su felicidad de nuevo, aunque no lo sabe ciertamente. Entendí que estaba equivocado cuando dije que era coincidencia encontrarme con Sam en ese café, ahora sé que es el destino, que la madre de Sam tenía razón al decir que todo estaba escrito, y como la escritura de un lápiz puede borrarse, yo escribí un nuevo destino para Sam, en el que ya no habrá más dolor para él, donde podrá recordarme como algo bueno que fui.

Ahora lo veo, la luz es hermosa, Spencer está a mi lado y no puedo ser más feliz. Veo a los abuelos de Sam, a mis abuelos, y al tío Jhon, parecen felices, festejando por algo, festejando por la vida en la tierra.

Ahora estoy aquí, en el cielo. Mi familia es feliz y Sam también, y yo cuidaré de ellos desde mi lugar favorito.

Soy Blaine Anderson, yo tenía una vida feliz, estuve en la tierra y me fui. No puedo decirte lo feliz que serás, ni lo mucho que sufrirás, pero puedo asegurarte que las personas que más quieres; escribirán un destino mejor para ti.


End file.
